Making up for lost time
by Dave1321
Summary: Traducción. Quinn y Rachel no han tenido sexo en semanas. Hasta que Quinn llega a casa y hay una sorpresa en la cocina, y decide compensar eso. Advertencia: G!P Quinn.


**Por aquí les traemos un nuevo one-shot, sexy times de inicio a fin. Olvide darle las gracias a Darkely por ayudarme con Addicted y por siempre echarle un ojo a las traducciones para no dejarme pasar pena solo. La historia es de kath0410, sus shots son increíbles y muy sexys, si quieren, y pueden, leerlos en inglés son bienvenidos a pasarse por su perfil y estoy seguro que no se decepcionaran.**

 **Historia original: /s/11229578/1/Making-up-for-lost-time (pueden pasarse y dejarle algún fav o algo, se los agradeceríamos mucho)**

 **Glee no nos pertenece, es de Fox. Y la historia le pertenece a kath0410, esta es una traducción autorizada.**

* * *

"¡Estoy en casa, bebé!" Quinn llamó mientras entraba en el apartamento. Tiró las llaves en el recipiente junto a la puerta, frunciendo el ceño cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Las luces estaban encendidas cuando llegó, así que estaba absolutamente segura de que su esposa estaba en casa.

"¿Rachel, bebé?" Llamó de nuevo y entró en la cocina.

Lo que vio le dejo paralizada y su pene se agitó en sus pantalones. Su esposa estaba completamente desnuda en la mesa de la cocina, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y empujando dentro de su vagina. Quinn gruñó ante los gemidos que Rachel hizo, su coño chorreaba sus jugos mientras se masturbaba.

Y entonces Rachel la miró, ojos marrones llenos de lujuria y una sonrisa en los labios, mientras seguía follandose a sí misma. Quinn sabía que era intencional, porque no han tenido relaciones sexuales en semanas, ya que ambas estaban demasiado cansadas por el trabajo. Ella gruñó y observó los dedos de Rachel dentro y fuera de su empapada vagina, gritos de placer haciendo eco a través de su apartamento.

"Ah, Quinn! He-joder-he echado de menos que me folles. Echo de menos tus dedos dentro de mi coño, empujando en mí hasta que me corra para ti. T-ah- tu polla estirando y llenando mi travieso coño con tu esperma caliente", Rachel gimió alto sin dejar de masturbarse.

Quinn jadeó, su cuerpo caliente y sus ojos en el coño de su esposa. Los sonidos mojados llenaron sus oídos, y ella a toda prisa se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, su pene saltando libre. Ella envolvió su mano alrededor de su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, usando su líquido preseminal como lubricante. Nunca dejaba de excitarse cuando se masturbaban en frente de la otra, porque viendo Raquel dándose placer a sí misma era malditamente caliente.

"Mmm, echo de menos tu polla, Quinn" Rachel gimió, levantando sus caderas contra sus dedos. "M-mis dedos -no me hacen sentir tan bien como t-tu gran polla."

Quinn gruñó y empujó sus caderas contra su mano, girando y apretando su eje con el objetivo de conseguir correrse rápidamente. No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un orgasmo hasta ahora que estaba viendo a su esposa desesperada por tener sexo con ella.

"Quiero que te corras en mi coño, Quinn," Rachel jadeó, un grito estridente perforó a través del aire cuando finalmente llegó, su vagina chorreando cantidades de eyaculación, empapando la mesa y el suelo.

Su miembro tembló en sus manos, sus bolas pidiendo la liberación mientras se acercaba a su esposa. Rachel jadeó, sus piernas abiertas y su coño invitando al esperma de Quinn. Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando gruesas cuerdas de su semen brotó de la ranura de su pene, aterrizando en labios de la vulva de Rachel y algunos en su suave vientre.

"Santa mierda" Quinn jadeó, mirando el centro de Rachel que fue pintado con su esperma. Ella se corrió mucho, y no pudo evitarlo porque, Dios, había pasado semanas.

"Mmm," Rachel suspiró de acuerdo, sus piernas todavía abiertas. "No vamos a dejar de follar esta noche."

"Lo sé," Quinn estuvo de acuerdo, con la mente llena de pensamientos de clavarse en su esposa en todo el apartamento. "Y voy a empezar por follarte sobre la mesa."

Rachel gimió y Quinn acarició su vagina, su polla picaba por ser sumergida en ese agujero apretado. Ella agarró su pene por la base y se deslizó en el interior del apretado coño de su esposa, gimiendo ante la sensación de calor en el que su duro pene estaba sumergido. Rachel jadeó y se aferró a Quinn, su boca abierta cuando la rubia comenzó a empujar lentamente. Por mucho que Quinn deseara a su esposa, todavía no le gustaba la idea de hacerle daño sólo para saciar sus deseos lujuriosos.

"Oh, eso se siente bien", Rachel suspiró y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn para mantenerla en su lugar. "Me llenas tan bien..."

"¿Sí?" Quinn murmuró, aumentando poco a poco su ritmo mientras saboreaba el cuello de su esposa. "¿Tu sucio coño echa de menos mi pene?"

Rachel maulló y asintió vigorosamente, apretando sus músculos vaginales alrededor de la polla de Quinn. "Te echaba de menos follandome y haciendo a mi coño sentirse tan bien. Tu grande y caliente polla golpea mi coño tan bien. Me encanta cuando lo haces tuyo con tu polla."

"Joder," Quinn gruñó, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con cada palabra sucia que salía de la boca de su esposa.

"¡Follame, Quinn! Mi coño quiere ser golpeado por tu polla", Rachel se retorcía debajo de ella.

Quinn gruñó y comenzó a golpear sus caderas hacia delante. Rachel gritó y clavó las uñas en su espalda, abriendo las piernas más amplias mientras la golpeaba contra la mesa. Sonidos mojados vinieron de la vagina de Rachel, aspirando el miembro de Quinn y cubriéndolo con sus jugos.

"Tu coño está empapando, Rachel. ¿Viéndome masturbarme consiguió que este así de mojado?" Quinn susurró con dureza al oído de Rachel.

"¡Mmm, bebé! Tú sabes cómo mi vagina se moja cuando veo tu polla" Rachel jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella la follaba a fondo.

"¡Maldita sea, si! Eres una puta por mi polla, ¿no es así?"

"¡Aghh, sí! Soy una puta por ti, Quinn. ¡Toma mi coño!" Rachel gritó después de un empuje particularmente fuerte de Quinn.

Quinn aumentó el ritmo, con Rachel pasando sus manos por toda su espalda y arqueándose en ella. Fuertes gemidos y gritos estridentes llenaron todo el apartamento, y Quinn agradeció por un segundo que tenían todo el lugar insonorizado. De lo contrario, habrían recibido quejas desde hace mucho tiempo debido a sus constantes folladas.

Ella besó a Rachel, sus labios y lenguas en frenesí mientras sus caderas se reunieron. Paredes del coño convulsionaron alrededor de su polla, y Quinn no podía soportar mucho más tiempo. Tenía que dejarse ir y llenar a su esposa con su esperma.

Rachel gritó, las venas en su cuello estallaron hacia fuera, su coño apretando y cerrándose cuando llegó. Quinn siguió justo después, pintando las paredes de Rachel con blanco, sus caderas sacudiéndose por la fuerza de su orgasmo.

"Oh Dios," Rachel rió, su coño palpitando alrededor de la polla de Quinn. "Te corriste tanto dentro de mí, bebé."

"No es mi culpa que tu coño sea tan caliente", Quinn sonrió, enterrando su cara en el cabello de Rachel.

Ambas olían a sudor y sexo, sus eyaculaciones combinadas gotearon en la mesa de la cocina cuando Quinn finalmente se retiró.

"Oh, wow," Quinn gruñó al ver su esperma salir del agujero del coño de Rachel.

"Wow, de verdad" Rachel estuvo de acuerdo. Ella sonrió y se acarició el coño con su dedo, recogiendo sus jugos combinados y se metió el dedo dentro de su boca.

Quinn observaba con lujuria como Rachel envolvió sus labios regordetes alrededor de su dedo, girando su lengua para lamer la prueba de su orgasmo. Su polla de inmediato deseó que esos labios estuvieran envueltos alrededor de ella. Entonces tal vez ella también podría comerle el coño a su esposa.

"Hemos hecho un desastre en nuestra mesa" Quinn sonrió, señalando su esperma que estaba en la madera.

"Podemos limpiar eso mañana. Mi coño todavía no ha tenido suficiente de tu polla", dijo Rachel, su voz peligrosa mientras se ponía de pie y rápidamente desabrochaba la camisa de Quinn y desabrochó el sujetador, dejándolos caer al suelo. "La ropa también pueden esperar hasta mañana."

"Si siquiera salimos de la cama", Quinn se rió. "Tengo la sensación de que vamos a follar esta noche hasta desfallecer, después, vamos a tener más sexo todo el día de mañana."

"Me gusta ese plan," Rachel ronroneó. "Las ultimas semanas nuestra cama ha estado sin uso en términos de sexo. Mi coño también ha estado sin uso" Dijo con voz ronca.

"Bueno, vamos a tener que cambiar eso, ¿no?" Quinn sonrió y levantó Rachel del suelo con facilidad, riendo cuando su esposa chilló de alegría.

Rachel envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn, juntando sus labios en un beso suave mientras maniobraban hacia su dormitorio. Quinn la puso suavemente en la cama, sin darse cuenta estaba siendo volteada sobre su espalda. Rachel se sentó a horcajadas, sus besos cada vez más caliente. Ella empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, desesperada por estar en el interior del cálido coño de su esposa.

Hasta que oyó el chasquido de metal.

Se quedó inmóvil y trató de mover sus muñecas, sólo para sentir la sensación del frío metal contra su piel. Mirando hacia arriba, vio que ella estaba amarrada por las esposas a la cama.

"¿Rach?" ella dijo con voz ronca. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Te he echado mucho de menos, Quinn. Y ya que eres mía, quería darte un buen cuidado a ti y a tu polla."

Había un tono oscuro y pecaminoso en la voz de Rachel que hizo Quinn sentir un escalofrío. El sudor corría por su frente mientras observaba a Rachel gatear por su cuerpo, hasta que sus labios estuvieron al nivel de su palpitante pene.

"No veo cómo son necesarias las esposas, bebé. Tú ya sabes como hacer que me sienta bien sin ellas" Quinn razonó.

"Oh, lo sé," Rachel se encogió de hombros, trazando las venas de la palpitante polla de Quinn con su dedo índice. "Pero yo sólo quiero que puedas ver mientras chupo y succiono tu polla como la chica traviesa que soy para ti. Sólo ver, no tocar."

Quinn gruñó, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando Rachel rastreo toda la longitud de su polla con sus dedos. Claro, Rachel puede parecer la estrella de Broadway inocente y pura delante de sus amigos y sus fans, pero dentro de las cuatro paredes de su apartamento, ella era una mujer pecadora y sexy. Era sólo Quinn la que sabía lo muy sucia que era su esposa al hablar.

"Después de que te la chupe, te voy a montar. Voy a hacer que mires mi vagina tomar tu polla y vas a ver como froto mi clítoris mientras reboto en ti, Quinn."

Quinn jadeó y arqueó su cuerpo, sin saber cómo iba a manejar esta tortura. Le encantaba mover sus manos a través de las curvas de su esposa y tocar cada centímetro de su piel, y estaba segura de que eso iba a ser un reto muy difícil.

Rachel sonrió y tomó toda la longitud de su polla en su boca, movió la cabeza arriba y abajo mientras jugaba con sus bolas. Quinn gimió y apretó los dedos de los pies, tratando de no mirar a su esposa para no correrse antes de lo esperado. Pero los sonidos húmedos y sucios no ayudaban, por lo que se resignó a su suerte y observó mientras Rachel le chupaba. Su esposa ahuecó sus mejillas y lo chupó, ojos marrones inocentes mirándola como si ella no estuviera haciendo la cosa más obscena con su boca.

"¡Maldita sea, esa boca es muy buena!" Quinn gruñó, luchando contra sus ataduras, viendo cómo los labios de Rachel se extendían alrededor de la circunferencia de su pene. Gracias a Dios Rachel no tenía ningún reflejo nauseoso.

Rachel sorbió y escupió en su polla, la aspiración húmeda sonó volviendo loca a Quinn de deseo y lujuria. Una lengua caliente y húmeda lamió toda su polla, y Quinn se quejó en voz alta ante la sensación.

"¡Joder, sí, bebé! Chupa esa polla", balbuceó Quinn, sus caderas levantándose de la cama para empujar en la boca de su esposa.

Rachel tarareó y le cogió las bolas con la boca y las chupó. Su polla se agitó, líquido preseminal brotaba sin cesar mientras Rachel sorbió y jugo con sus bolas. Sonriendo con deleite, Rachel masajeó las bolas de Quinn mientras rozaba los dientes contra la longitud del eje de Quinn.

"Quiero que corras en mi boca, Quinn. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?" Rachel dijo con voz ronca, con los ojos oscuros de lujuria.

"Dios, siiiii" Dijo Quinn entre dientes, mirando como la cabeza de Rachel se balanceaba arriba y abajo mientras la chupaba. "¡Aquí viene, bebé!"

Rachel gimió alrededor de su polla, las vibraciones causaron que Quinn resoplara. Ella jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas, su polla se sacudió mientras más de su esperma brotó de la punta. Sus muñecas empezaron a doler y arder, pero su orgasmo era más fuerte que el dolor que sentía. Rachel le mostró como se tragaba su esperma, causando que Quinn gimiera en voz alta. Normalmente, ella estaría cansada por ahora, pero ser una mujer con pene, le da la ventaja de orgasmos múltiples, a diferencia de los hombres.

Tal vez eso era lo que pasaba cuando tenía tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales con su esposa.

"¿Estás lista para más, Quinn? No vamos a dejar a mi pobre coño descuidado ahora, ¿verdad?"

¿Como diablos podría, Quinn?

"Por supuesto que no," Quinn negó con la cabeza.

"Bien. Porque vas a ver como tu polla gruesa divide mi coño abierto" susurró Rachel, y con eso, se hundió hasta el fondo en la polla de Quinn.

Rachel no perdió tiempo en montar a Quinn. Ella se recuperó rápidamente, puso palmas de sus manos en los abdominales de Quinn mientras se movía. Quinn miró los labios del coño de Rachel, abiertos sólo para su polla. Rachel se quedó sin aliento y siguió montándola, sus pechos rebotando y su pelo azotándose ida y vuelta con la fuerza de su rebote.

"Frota tu clítoris, bebé. Tócate mientras me follas con ese caliente coño tuyo," Quinn exigió, no dispuesta a dejar su dominio desaparecer sólo porque estaba atada a la cama.

Rachel gimió, comenzando a frotar su clítoris en círculos, borbotones de jugos salió de su coño quemando la polla de Quinn. Quinn estaba en el cielo, su polla inmersa en el caliente coño de su esposa. Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un largo y gutural gemido, sus dedos aún jugando con su clítoris a la vez que rebotaba.

"Eso es, Rach, monta mi polla con tu caliente coño," Quinn gimió y se retorció, sus bolas apretaban y su estomago se tensó. "Me voy a correr dentro de ti, y voy a ver mi semen saliendo de tu coño otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez."

"¡Oooh, bebé! Sí, sí, sí," Rachel gimió y de repente se corrió, los jugos salían de su sexo al mismo tiempo que Quinn soltó su carga dentro de su apretado coño. "¡Sí! Tu semen se está saliendo de mi coño, Quinn!"

Quinn se quedó sin aliento y cayó contra el colchón, la polla todavía soltando su esperma cuando Rachel ralentizó su ritmo. Rachel se estremeció y cayó hacia adelante, la polla de Quinn todavía enterrada en su coño cargado de semen.

"Mmm, se siente tan bien," Rachel suspiró y apretó los músculos alrededor de la blanda polla de Quinn. "Echaba de menos tener tanto de tu semen dentro de mi coño."

"Yo también, Rach," Quinn se rió con voz ronca.

Rachel sonrió y besó a Quinn suavemente, y luego tomó las llaves y abrió las esposas. Quinn hizo una mueca cuando fue finalmente liberada, sus muñecas enrojecidas y con ampollas en algunas partes.

"Lo siento, Quinn," Rachel murmuró en tono de disculpa mientras besaba las muñecas de Quinn.

"Está bien, Rach. Y, además, fue muy caliente mirarte chupar mi polla y cabalgándome sin que pudiera tocarte," Quinn se rió entre dientes, mirando como su esposa plantaba tiernos besos por toda su piel enrojecida.

"Mmm," Rachel tarareó y se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Quinn. "¿Estás cansada?"

"En realidad no," Quinn admitió. "¿Por qué? ¿Estás preparada para la tercera ronda?" ella sonrió y les dio la vuelta para quedar encima

"Ronda tres, cuatro, cinco..." Rachel rió, poniendo su palma en el pecho de Quinn. "¿No me prometiste que ibas a follarme hasta desfallecer?"

"Lo hice, ¿no?" Quinn sonrió. "Voy a dejar más de mi semen dentro de tu coño."

"Entonces hazlo. Mi coño todavía no se siente satisfecho," Rachel puso mala cara, apretando sus paredes.

Quinn gimió y tomó los pechos de Rachel, dándoles la atención con su boca. Rachel se quedó sin aliento y enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Quinn, gimiendo ante las sensaciones placenteras que asaltaron su cuerpo. Quinn arrastró sus dientes contra los suaves montículos de carne, y Rachel gimió en voz baja.

Besó el ombligo de Rachel, ganando una risita encantadora. Con gran sonrisa, ella lamió un camino caliente desde los pechos de Rachel hasta su estómago, deteniéndose justo por encima de su coño. Rachel sonrió y abrió las piernas, semen goteó de su coño empapando la cama. Ellas definitivamente tienen que deshacerse de esas sabanas y reemplazarlas por la mañana.

"¿Ves eso, Quinn? Tu semen está escapando de mi coño caliente y chorrea por mis muslos," Rachel gimió, llegando a entre sus piernas para separar los labios de su coño.

"Eso es tan caliente", Quinn murmuró, mirando más de sus jugos combinados en el sexo empapado de su esposa.

"Límpiame, bebé," Rachel invitó, sus pliegues abiertos. "Chupa ese coño."

Quinn gimió y se puso a hacer su trabajo. Ella ansiosamente lamió el coño de Rachel, lamiendo su esperma en el proceso. Rachel se rió y maulló, enredando sus manos en el cabello de Quinn mientras mantenía sus piernas abiertas. Quinn sorbió y mordisqueó los labios del coño de Rachel, gruñendo ante los atractivos sonidos que producían.

"Eso es, Quinn... Oh, eres tan buena comiendo mi coño," Rachel gimió, caderas levantándose de la cama para restregar su coño en la boca de Quinn. "Esa lengua- ¡oh mi Dios!"

Quinn condujo su lengua al coño de Rachel, y un grito sorprendido atravesó el aire. Ella inhaló el sabor almizclado del sexo de su esposa y comenzó a follarla con la lengua. Rachel solo jadeaba, retorciéndose, restregando su coño con más insistencia. Quinn negó con la cabeza, metiendo su lengua en el delicioso coño de su esposa.

"Tu boca se siente tan bien," Rachel gimió, agarrando las sábanas fuertemente con sus manos.

Quinn gruñó y hundió su boca en el sexo de Rachel y chupó, restregando su polla en el colchón. Rachel maulló y se quejó, masajeando la lengua de Quinn con sus paredes.

"Vas a hacer que me corra duro" Rachel gimió. Aferró sus manos a la cama, un agudo jadeo salió a través de sus labios mientras su orgasmo se estrelló sobre ella en olas fuertes. Su coño chorreando sus jugos, y Quinn ansiosamente bebió todo. "Ooooh, bebé."

Quinn le plantó un beso en el coño de Rachel, sonriendo al ver que con la fuerza de su orgasmo, sus jugos chorreaban de forma constante y arruinando las sábanas.

"Dios mío, Quinn. Sabes cómo hacer que me corra duro", Rachel rió, limpiando los restos de su semen de la barbilla de Quinn.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Tu coño sabe delicioso," Quinn se rió.

"Yo puedo decir lo mismo de su polla," Rachel bromeó.

"¿Somos tan adictas al sexo que todavía no estamos cansadas? ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos corrido hasta ahora?" Quinn murmuró, acariciando su rostro en el cuello de su esposa.

"Perdí la cuenta," Rachel admitió con las mejillas teñidas de un color rosa claro. "Simplemente no podemos tener suficiente de la otra."

"Lo sé," Quinn suspiró, la polla aun dura entre sus piernas. "¿Te duele?"

Rachel sonrió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza. "No. Gracias por preguntar, bebé. Mi coño sólo se siente muy, muy bien desde la lamida que le hiciste."

Quinn se quejó en voz alta contra el cuello de Rachel, y su esposa se rió delirantemente ante las vibraciones que resonaron contra su piel.

"No puedes decir esas cosas y esperar que me calme," Quinn se quejó.

"¿Qué pasa si no quiero que te calmes?" Rachel sonrió y apretó la polla de Quinn. "Oooh, parece que tu polla no quiere calmarse. ¿Todavía quieres golpear mi coño? ¿Clavarme contra el colchón?"

Quinn jadeó, imágenes del cuerpo de Rachel cubierto con el sudor y las piernas levantadas en el aire mientras ella embestía en su coño. Es cierto que su polla tenía intenciones que no implicaban calmarse en el momento y ¿quién era ella para negarse?

"Vamos, Quinn. Mi coño todavía puede tomar esa caliente polla tuya" Rachel se burló, abriendo las piernas de par en par para dar a Quinn un vistazo de su coño esperando.

"Vas a lamentar mucho esto" Quinn gruñó y condujo su polla dentro el coño de Rachel.

"¡Oh mierda!" Rachel gimió, su coño punzando ante la paliza que recibió de la polla de su esposa. "¡Eso es, bebe! ¡Golpea ese travieso coño!"

Quinn dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y agarró las piernas de Rachel, separándolas de par en par en el aire. Ella ignoró el dolor en las muñecas, en lugar de eso veía como su polla perforaba el coño de su esposa, que estaba cada vez más húmedo. Rachel tenía sus ojos en blanco, sonidos sucios salían de su boca mientras era follada a fondo.

"Joder, tu coño es tan apretado a pesar de que he puesto mi polla en ella tantas veces," Quinn gruñó, los sonidos húmedos del coño de su esposa encendía aun más su lujuria.

"¡Ah! E-Eso es porque-ohDiosJoder-sabe cuan apretado quieres que sea cuando haces una exploración con t-tu gran p-polla," Rachel logró decir en medio de fuertes gemidos, su mirada bajo a su coño que estaba siendo obscenamente abierto por la polla de su esposa.

"¡Ngh, sí! ¡Tan caliente, bebé! ¿Por eso te estabas masturbando cuando llegué a casa? Para mantener este buen coño caliente para mi gran polla?" Quinn preguntó sin ralentizar su ritmo.

"¡AH! ¡S-sí! Quería darle la bienvenida a tu polla con un coño caliente y húmedo" Rachel asintió vigorosamente, jadeando mientras era empujado hacia atrás contra el colchón, senos rebotando debido a las embestidas de Quinn.

"¡Este coño es mío!" Quinn gruñó, golpeando sus caderas hacia delante.

"¡Todo tuyo, Quinn! Tú puede coger este coño cuando quieras, porque tú eres la dueña," Rachel se quedó sin aliento. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn y arrastró sus uñas a través de la columna vertebral de su esposa. Sus cuerpos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor y olía a sexo, la cama agitándose por los movimientos.

"¡Mierda, sii!" Quinn hundió la cara en el cabello de Rachel mientras descargó su esperma dentro de coño de su esposa. "Ese coño es demasiado bueno para mi polla..."

"Mmm," Rachel gimió, su dominio sobre Quinn aflojando mientras ordeñaba hasta la última gota del esperma de su esposa.

Quinn suspiró y lentamente retiró su polla, jadeando ante el sonido mojado que provenía del coño de su esposa.

"Wow. Eso se sintió increíble," Rachel sonrió perezosamente, su coño goteando constantemente.

Quinn suspiró de alivio cuando su polla finalmente quedó libre.

No estaba segura de si podía manejar otra ronda más, y ella no quería hacerle daño a Rachel sólo porque su polla no paraba de endurecerse.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Quinn, con una pizca de preocupación en su voz.

Rachel se rió y asintió con la cabeza, labios fijos en una sonrisa perezosa. "Estoy bien, Quinn. Eso fue sólo un muy, muy buen sexo."

Quinn suspiró de alivio y besó con ternura a esposa. Rachel sonrió contra sus labios y pasó las manos por mechones sedosos, ambas yacían juntas en silencio.

"Te amo, Rach," Quinn murmuró, acostándose sobre su espalda y abriendo los brazos.

"Yo también te amo, Quinn," Rachel sonrió, acostándose sobre Quinn y permitiendo que los brazos fuertes y delgados envolvieran alrededor de su cintura.

Quinn sonrió y besó la frente de Rachel mientras tiró las sábanas sobre sus cuerpos cansados, murmurando palabras de amor que hicieron a Rachel reír y sonreír alegre.

"Realmente tenemos que tirar estas sabanas de mañana."

Rachel se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, tenemos que hacerlo."


End file.
